Rachel Hart Gets Tara Expelled and Gets Grounded
Cast Julie as Rachel Hart and Tara Simon as the Battery Shop Salesman Steven as Mr Lee and Jerome Eric as King Bob Joey as Jordan Brian as Scribe Kid Wiseguy as Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and Mr Steele (Tara's dad) Kendra as Mrs Steele (Tara's mum) and Mrs Hart (Rachel's mum) Dallas as Mr Hart (Rachel's dad) Transcript (At the Third Street Playground, Rachel Hart was feeling grumpy about Tara) Rachel: Man, I hate Tara, besides she's stupid and she's always bossy like King Bob. Her name was Shay Steele. Everyone calls her by her middle name Tara. But what should I do? (Rachel thought of something) Rachel: I got it, I will get Tara expelled. Hahahahahahahahahaha. I will start by putting the world's number 1 most illegal battery in history, the go connection 62 in Tara's backpack. I must go to the battery shop to buy the go connection 62 illegal battery. (Rachel went off to the battery shop. Then she entered the battery shop, and she confronted the salesman) Salesman: Welcome to the battery shop! How may I help you? Rachel: I would like to buy the go connection 62 battery, please? Salesman: OK! That'll be 300 dollars. (Then Rachel gave the salesman 300 dollars) Rachel: Here you go. Salesman: Thanks! (The salesman gave Rachel the go connection 62 illegal battery) Salesman: Here's the go connection 62 battery. Enjoy! Rachel: Thanks! You regret this! (Rachel went out of the battery shop, and she went back to Third Street School) Rachel: Now it's time to put the go connection 62 illegal battery in Tara's backpack. (Rachel went inside Third Street School, and she went off to find Tara's locker, and then she found it. Then she opened Tara's locker) Rachel: Now I'm going to put the go connection 62 illegal battery in Tara's backpack. (Rachel put the go connection 62 illegal battery in Tara's backpack) Rachel: There! When Tara shows the go connection 62 illegal battery to her teacher. She will be expelled forever! And King Bob will never see her again! Hahahahahahahahahaha. I must go back to the playground. (Later at the 6th Grade classroom, Mr Lee was announcing to his 6th Grade Students) Mr Lee: OK class, time for show-and-tell, Tara, do you have anything you want to share? Tara: Yes... (Tara opened her backpack and she discovered the go connection 62 illegal battery that was put in her backpack. She was dismayed) Tara: What the...? How the heck did this go connection 62 illegal battery get in my backpack? Bob, someone put the go connection 62 illegal battery in my backpack! King Bob: Let me see. (King Bob noticed the go connection 62 illegal battery in Tara's backpack, and he was horrified) King Bob: Good heavens! Someone put the go connection 62 illegal battery in Tara's backpack! (The other 6th Graders were horrified, including Jordan, Jerome and Scribe Kid) Jordan: Oh my god, run away. Jerome: This is so lame. Scribe Kid: I'm outta here. (The other 6th Graders ran away, screaming. Mr Lee was extremely upset with Tara) Mr Lee: OH (x15). Tara, how dare you bring an extremely and extreme deadly battery into my classroom. That's so it, go to Principal Prickly's office right now. (Tara went off to Principal Prickly's office, and then she entered it where she confronted Principal Prickly and Miss Finster) Principal Prickly: So Tara, what brings you here? Miss Finster: Tell us what happened, Lawson? Tara: I brought the go connection 62 illegal battery in my backpack. (Principal Prickly and Miss Finster were upset with King Bob) Principal Prickly: Tara, we can't believe you brought the go connection 62 illegal battery in my backpack. Miss Finster: You know the go connection 62 illegal battery is very dangerous. Why did you do that? Tara: Oh... I don't know what come over to me. Principal Prickly: That's it Tara, you are expelled. Miss Finster: I agree with Principal Prickly. Go home right now. (Tara went home in disgrace, crying) Tara: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (At the hallway, Rachel was watching Tara going home, crying) Rachel: Hahahahahahahahahaha. So long, Shay Tara Steele! (Back home, Tara was sitting on the lounge, feeling upset. Then King Bob's parents came) Tara's mum: What's wrong Shay. Tara's dad: Tell us what happened. Tara: I got expelled for bringing the go connection 62 illegal battery in my backpack. (Then Tara thought of something, and was feeling annoyed) Tara: Wait a minute! It was that pest Rachel who put the go connection 62 illegal battery in my backpack. (Tara's parents were horrified) Tara's dad: Oh no! This is terrible! Tara's mum: Rachel is going to be in big trouble for this! Tara's dad: Let's go over to Rachel's house and have a word with her when she gets home. (When Rachel got home, Rachel was in the lounge and she heard a knock on a door. Then Rachel's parents came) Rachel's dad: Rachel, there's someone on the door who wants to talk to you! Rachel: Oh great! I'll have to answer the door. (Rachel went out of the lounge, and then she opened the door. She saw Tara and her parents who were looking angry. Rachel's parents came up to Rachel) Rachel: Oh no! It's Tara and her parents! Tara's dad: That's right, Rachel! I've got a complaint from Shay. Tara's mum: She said that you brought the go connection 62 illegal battery in her backpack. Tara: Rachel, did you get me expelled for bringing the go connection 62 illegal battery in my backpack? Rachel: Um, Yes I did. (Tara was extremely angry with Rachel, and Rachel's parents were horrified) Tara: Oh my god, Rachel, you pest, how could you. (Rachel's parents were extremely angry with Rachel too) Rachel's dad: Rachel, how dare you get Tara expelled by putting the go connection 62 illegal battery in her backpack?! You have no right to do it. Tara's dad: This is all your fault for what you did to Shay like this. Rachel's mum: This means Rachel, you are grounded for four weeks with no computer, go upstairs to your room now. (Rachel went up to her room, crying) Rachel: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Category:Rachel Hart Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff